To Touch is to Heal, To Hurt is to Steal
by deathtodiscotexasliberalweirdo
Summary: Lily/Scorpius, i know they're popular, but I couldn't resist! Love, life, everything! Please read and review!
1. The Heart is a Bloom

Scorpius Malfoy strode into the great hall, his velvet black cape flung gracefully over his shoulder, flanked by several tall, formidable slytherins. His silver blond hair glinted in the light of the candles, and the rest of his posse had foreboding expressions on their faces, but his was one of mere interest. He gazed at the rest of the prefects, a mild interest showing in his face. He was a prefect. A silly title, but it made him feel powerful all the same. Power. It was an interesting, yet fluid concept. He glided over to where the rest of the slytherin prefects sat, and sat back in his seat, lounging, clearly at ease, waiting with the ravenclaws and hufflepuffs for the gryffindor prefects to arrive.

--

Lily Potter stepped timidly into the great hall, glad that her brothers stood on either side of her, protecting her. It was comforting to know that a even though she was just a titchy fifth year, she would have these protective seventh and sixth year boys standing guard for her.

She was shunted sideways by Albus to sit down next to the hufflepuff prefects. She sat down, and hunched over immediately, so aware of how much larger everyone else was than her. Her own brothers were easily six or seven inches taller than her.

--

McGonnagall stood up and cleared her throat, "Hello, prefects. I welcome you to the honor of protecting the school."

Scorpius didn't listen to the rest of her fluffy speech. He was too preoccupied in watching the small girl who had entered into the great hall with two of the school's most popular inhabitants, Albus Severus Potter, and James Potter. He himself, was best friends with Albus Severus, but Al had never really talked much about this timid girl sitting beside him. Scorpius stared at her profuse, but clean and even movements. They were captivating. Of course he knew who she was. From Teddy Lupin to Hugo Weasley, anyone who was associated with Harry Potter was someone worth knowing in Hogwarts. She was Lily Potter, Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley's youngest child, and his only daughter.

She was also his father's mortal enemy's daughter. But he couldn't help being caught up in the way she smiled at one of her brother's lame jokes, or the way she gestured a little too wildly with her hands when making a point.

She stood up suddenly, when McGonnagall had mentioned something about house elve labor.

"I think-" she started, "that we should dismiss the house elves instead of forcing them to do our work for us just because we're too lazy to do it for ourselves!" on this last word, her hand flew to the side, and smacked her brother James in the forehead, who fell backwards off his chair.

Scorpius smirked as he watched her apologize to her brother and help him up, apologizing over and over profusely. She was funny. She made him laugh.

--

Scorpius ambled down the grounds with Al. Nobody in his house could ever understand why he hung out with someone in Gryffindor, but the truth was, house boundaries didn't matter to him. Albus was a great friend, and they always had a lot to talk about.

Scorpius sighed and plopped down cross-legged on the grass. Albus followed suit.

He looked up at Albus, "Hey, Al, did you ever wonder if you would find that perfect someone just by looking at her?"

Albus frowned, "You mean love at first sight? I don't know, it doesn't really make much sense to me. I mean, me and Zoe, we had to work at it."

Scorpius held up a hand before he could go on, "Please Al, spare me the detail with you and Zoe Chang. I didn't mean love at first sight. I mean, have you ever just looked at someone, just spent hours staring at her, and felt that she seems different, that she could be right for you? Have you ever been captivated like that?"

Albus nodded slowly, "As a matter of fact, I have. The first time I saw Stella Thomas in transfiguration, I was mesmerized. I spent every day during transfiguration watching her instead of doing my work. And then I asked her out and she said yes. We were so in love."

"Well what happened to her?"

Albus sighed deeply, "She moved, remember? Her mom took her to search for crumple-horned snorkacks, whatever the hell those are."

Scorpius chewed his lip, "Weren't you upset?"

"Extremely," Albus shrugged, "But I got over it, besides, now I have Zoe, whom I love very much."

Scorpius sighed and stretched out on the grass and faced the stars, "I think I've found that girl, and I don't think she'll be moving any time soon."

Albus grinned and leaned in closer, "Seriously? Who? Come on, mate, tell me!"

Scorpius sat up, his hair falling into his face, "You have to promise, Al, that you won't get mad."

"Why would I get mad."

Scorpius raised an eyebrow.

Albus rolled his eyes, "Fine. I promise. Now tell me."

Scorpius rubbed his head absentmindedly, "Okay, fine. It's...it's your sister."

Albus gaped, openmouthed, "WHAT?! My sister?! You have got to be kidding me!"

Scorpius backed away from him, his hands up, "Hey, mate, you promised you wouldn't get mad."

Albus clenched his teeth, "Yeah, that's because I didn't think you would be interested in having my little sister!"

Scorpius ran an impatient hand through his sleek hair, "Oh come on, Al. I'm not interested in having her. I think I might be in love with her!"

Albus raised a fist, "You don't know anything about her!"

Scorpius let out a sigh of frustration, "Yeah, I know, but I was hoping to rectify that if you gave me permission to ask her out."

Albus stared at him, his fist suspended in the air, and spluttered, "Wh-what-you-you've **got** to be joking!"

Scorpius shook his magnificent head, "I've never been more serious in my life."

Albus just stood there, shocked.

Scorpius ventured forward, "So? Al, you're my best friend, but I want her so bad. Will you give permission for me to go out with your sister?"

--

Albus Severus wandered through the halls of Hogwarts, a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. Betrayal. It was like black, and gooey, and sticky and gross, sliding down through his organs, oozing everywhere. He couldn't get rid of it.

His best friend. His best friend! Nobody ever understood why Albus hung out with a Slytherin, and especially a Malfoy, they had been feuding for ages, but Albus never cared. Ever since that first day on the Hogwarts express.

--

Past time: train for first year

Albus Severus sat shivering in a lonely compartment. His brother, James, had squirted him all over with water, and now he was soaked to the bone, and no one would perform a drying charm for him because nobody disagreed with James Potter. He was the most popular, the funniest, the handsomest, and surprisingly, the nicest (except to his brother) person in Hogwarts. How could they help one of his victims? Especially one of his stupid younger siblings.

Albus felt so alone. He heard explosions and laughter from the next compartment where his brother sat with his many friends. Albus had tried to sit there, but had been shunted sideways into the corridor and told not to come in.

Suddenly there was a sharp rapping on the glass door of the compartment. Albus turned to see a tall boy, tall for his age by the looks of it, with slick white blond hair, and a hesitant expression on his face standing outside the door.

The boy slid open the door, "Um, may - may I -" He gestured helplessly towards the seat across from Albus.

Albus nodded, "Oh, yeah, of course!"

The boy sat down, smiling and stuck out his hand, "I'm Scorpius, by the way. Scorpius Malfoy."

Albus jumped, and retracted his hand like Scorpius's was poisonous.

A hurt expression crept onto the other boy's face, "What is it?"

Albus chewed his lip, "Well, it's - it's just - I'm Albus Severus Potter."

Understanding dawned on Scorpius's face, but he kept his hand stuck out, "Just because our fathers hate each other doesn't mean that we can't be friends."

Albus smiled. Suddenly he wasn't so lonely anymore.

--

Present time

Albus kicked the wall. Not a good idea. He hopped around, cradling his foot in both his hands, howling with pain. Fine. Scorpius was his best friend and not a bad guy. Albus sighed. Better him than...anyone else, really. But still! How could - how could his best friend ever go out with his little, baby sister?

Albus dashed up the stairs and through the doors to the great hall. He saw Scorpius sitting alone at the Slytherin table, a vacant expression on his face, doing homework.

"Scorpius! Oy! Scorpius!" Albus called, jogging towards him.

Scorpius turned a surprised expression on his face, "Hey - Al."

Albus sighed and sat down next to him, "I've been thinking, mate. I don't want you to go out with my sister."

"Well there's a surprise."

Albus rolled his eyes, "Sorry."

Scorpius sat up straighter, "Well, what is it? She won't like a slytherin like me?"

"No! Of course not!"

Scorpius pursed his lips, "Oh, so what is it? Am I - not - not **good enough** for her?"

Albus threw up his hands, "Yes! I don't know...maybe!"

"Why aren't I good enough for her?!" he shouted, spit actually flying from his mouth.

Albus sighed, "It's not just you, mate, I just...I don't think I'm ever going to think anyone's good enough for her. And besides, she doesn't like you."

Scorpius raised his eyebrows, "Oh, really? Because I already asked her out, and she said yes." with that, he turned on his heel, and stalked out of the room, his black cape flung over his shoulder.

--

**I hope you like it so far! Look for Chapter 2, I'll be updating soon! PLEASE review!**


	2. In the Maze of her Imagination

Lily sat at her desk, chewing the end of her quill. She had quite outdone herself. She stared at the leather bound cover of her journal, the words _Descriptions_ curling across the page in flourished gold script. Whenever Lily found someone striking or whoever she was acquainted with, she gave them a page in her book, and sometimes embellished on some peoples pages. She had just finished her latest entry to Scorpius's page.

She flipped through it past James, Al-Sev, Rose, Hugo, Teddy, Victoire, Uncle George, Stella Thomas, Zoe Chang, Isabel Wood, Neville, Nora Finnigan, and many many more until she reached the page she had been looking for. Scorpius Draco Malfoy. She smiled at her first one paragraph entry of him, when she first met him as Albus's friend, the summer before first year.

_Al's new friend, Scorpius seems nice enough, but Daddy flinches every time he sees him. I asked Daddy what was wrong and he told me that it was just that Scorpius looks so like his father. Mum doesn't really mind him. She treats him nicely and heaps him with food and sweaters and treacle tart. James scorns him, as a Slytherin. Rose and Hugo when they came over met him, though Rose had already talked to him at school. Hugo was disinterested in him, but Rose had warned me profusely that Scorpius Malfoy is a bad character. I asked why and she just shrugged and said she had her reasons. Teddy also told me that Scorpius is bad news, but he just called him "that malfoy kid", and I also asked him why, and Teddy just said darkly, "because he's a Malfoy." Personally, I don't know what to think about him. He's interesting enough, but he seems...different to me. I don't know, I guess I'm just talking nonsense, but as I stare at him during breakfast, lunch and dinner, I can't help notice how this one piece of white blond hair always manages to come out of the otherwise perfect hairstyle, just hanging down in front of his left eye. I can't help but notice how when he smiles, his nostrils flare slightly and the right corner of his mouth comes up higher than the left. I can't help but notice how his clear grey eyes penetrate through anything, like a beacon of light, bringing me closer and closer towards them._

Lily sighed, and began writing a new entry about Scorpius.

_Scorpius asked me out. I couldn't believe it at first. This - this sixth year boy, my brother's best friend, coming up to me, clutching my hand to his heart, and asking me if I'd be his girlfriend. I honestly had no idea what to say. Those eyes! They shone through at me, just begging me to say yes. Then he gently brought his head down to my level (he's so tall!) and gave me a soft, lingering kiss, a gentle pressure. It was amazing. Then he pulled away, and waited for my answer, staring at me with those beautiful, gorgeous grey eyes. How could I say no? I gave him my answer, and he smiled so broadly I thought his face would crack or something silly like that. Then, hesitantly, as if he was not sure (the popular, powerful, all-feared Scorpius Malfoy, unsure?), he slipped his hand through mine. His was so large that it completely covered mine! It was so ridiculous, I felt like laughing. But I didn't. Because, while it was ridiculous, it was also...really nice. It felt good, you know? It felt right._

_--_

Albus Severus sat staring moodily in a plush red armchair at the dancing, merry fire. It was so cheerful and welcome looking. So why did he feel devastated? Memories flashed through his mind. Him pushing Lily on the swing. Lily falling down, and him kneeling beside her, and pulling her into a hug. Him consoling her, and stroking her hair when James had tormented her too much. He pictured her in his mind. She was so small, and now she was being thrust upon with something so big. Albus shifted guiltily in his seat. He had had his first girlfriend when he was thirteen. Lily was a couple of months over fifteen now. He sighed. It was just weird, his little sister so grown up.

But if it had to be anyone...

Just then Lily walked through the door, arm in arm with Lisa Macmillan.

Lisa nodded her head forward in excitement, "So, what's he like?" she giggled, "I can't believe you're actually going out with _Scorpius Malfoy_! I would give anything to be in your place!"

Lily chuckled, "Well he's nothing like you'd imagine, you know? I thought he would be conceited and proud, but really, he's sweet, and caring, and attentive..."

Lisa smiled, "Wow. Scorpius Malfoy. Never would have guessed to be sensitive."

Lily walked across the room with Lisa, gesturing wildly, "Oh, he is, Lis! And he is the most amazing kiss-" she stopped short as she and Lisa caught sight of Albus Severus.

Albus's face was expressionless, "Hey, Lils."

Lisa bit her lip, "Um, Lily, I'm going to go up to bed, ok?"

Lily nodded, wordless.

Albus smiled, "It's ok, Lily. I think I'm being the immature one here, and I realized that I should treat you your age and accept that you and Scorpius are going out."

A broad smile broke across Lily's face, and she ran to throw her arms around her brother, "Oh, Al, thank you!"

Albus laughed, "Don't thank me, you don't need my permission to do anything."

Lily grinned, "I know. I just don't like making you mad, especially not at me."

Albus hugged her again, "Good night Lily."

She smiled back at him, "Good night Al."

And once again, brother and sister were in harmony, accompanied by the presence of a certain Scorpius Malfoy a young handsome man harboring something extremely like...love for the young boy's sister.

--

"Lily!" Scorpius ran across the great hall to meet his new girlfriend.

She turned to smile at him, "Hey, Scorpius."

He grinned, just feeling the smirks and sneers of his fellow slytherins burning into his back, "I just wanted to say good morning."

She smiled even more broadly, "Good morning. Do you want to come sit with me?"

He nodded excitedly. The two of them made their way over to the gryffindor table, and sat down next to Albus Severus, James, Teddy, Hugo, Rose, Lisa Macmillan, Vikram Patil, and Zoe Chang.

James glared at Scorpius, then even more so at Lily. He stood up and went farther down the table to sit with some other seventh years. Lily sighed. She supposd it would take some time for her family to get used to Scorpius. Hugo and Rose didn't leave, but didn't look too pleased by this arrangement. Only Albus and Teddy said good morning to Scorpius.

Lily glanced sideways down the table to glare at James. He shrugged and continued to converse with Harold Mclaggen. Imagine, picking McLaggen over Scorpius Malfoy!

Scorpius squeezed her hand, "Your brother doesn't seem to like me much."

"Don't think anything of it," she said, holding onto his hand tightly, "I suppose it's just a bit of animosity handed down the generations."

Scorpius smiled, "Well I knew this wasn't going to be easy. Your father and mine hated each other, our relationship probably isn't going to be the most stable thing." he said, grinning at her.

Lily giggled, "I suppose not."

Scorpius pressed his lips to her forehead, "I don't care. All I care about is that you're sitting right here next to me."

--

"You and Scorpius Malfoy! I couldn't believe you would do this, just disregard the family name, just go off and dilly dally with any guy who happens to cross your path, it's disgraceful, and dishonorable!" James was pacing in front of Lily, his eyes blazing, lecturing.

She jumped up in anger, her face flushed, "Look, James, you can't tell me what to do! You talk about me as if I'm a common maid who will jump for any guy who happens to look her way! I am not, and I don't choose my boyfriends without carefully considering them, and Scorpius is not like that! Who the hell cares if his father and daddy didn't like each other back in school! Scorpius is not Draco Malfoy, and I am not Harry Potter, we are two different people with different minds, and their feud doesn't matter on whit to us!"

He snarled, "Malfoy is a conniving ass! He's a dirty philanderer, and you're letting him take advantage of you!"

Lily stared at him, her eyes livid, "Get something straight, James. This is my life! I already had to deal with Al, now I just need my family to support me! I really like him, and I don't need you being a horrible prat!"

She turned on her heel, and stalked out of the room, leaving James wondering just when had his little sister grown up.

**_I know I haven't written in quite a while, but I promise I'll be more punctual from now on! I've been writing a different story on my own called Forlorn, it's on my website--if any of you want to read that it's quite good, so send me a private message from my profile page and I'll send you the link!_**


	3. The Jungle is in Your Head

Scorpius leaned on the sink looking into the cracked mirror. He looked so like his father. He let out an angry yell and punched the mirror. It broke, his hand bled. He sighed and let water wash over the wound. Why couldn't he have been born someone else? A gryffindor, a valiant, trustworthy man. But he was born into pureblood mania, slytherin slipperyness, and evil. Why couldn't he be fit for Lily?

He pictured her face. Messy, ruffled red hair, sparkling green eyes, a smile as wide as her face could go. He turned to look back into the shattered mirror. His reflection was distorted, but he could still make out the steely grey eyes, the stately nose, the slicked white blond hair. The grim face that looked back at him was his enemy. He reached a hand up and ruffled his hair. It fell out of it's immaculate hairstyle, and hung in a frame around his face. It looked good. He grinned into the mirror, and he looked...handsome.

He sighed. Why couldn't he just change who he was? Why was Lily still with him? He was such a...monster. She was so wonderful, and nice, and sweet...the opposite of him, or else what everyone percieved of him. He didn't deserve her. Of course she only said yes because she felt sorry for him. He buried his face in his hands, whimpering. Why was his life so terrible?

--

"Lily?" Scorpius whispered, willing her to turn his way. She stayed resolutely away, staring at the wall rather than him.

They sat on top of a stone wall behind the school with a spectacular view of the lake and grounds, but neither of them were really in the mood for enjoying it.

"Lily please." Scorpius begged, "I'm sorry!" He felt tears of frustration start to leak out of his eyes. He reached out and put a hand on Lily's shoulder, but she shrugged it off.

"No."

"Lily...I didn't think they would act like that." he said, gently kissing the curve where her shoulder met the nape of her neck.

She turned, her eyes blazing, "Did you hear them, Scorpius? Did you hear what they said to me? They called me filthy halfblood slut, contaminating you with my unworthy love. Did you hear all that, or did you think it playful banter?"

He gasped, "I told them to stop, I did."

"Yes, but you weren't angry."

He took her hands in his, "Yes, I was. Of course I was angry, they were insulting you with their horrible words. I didn't want to yell because then I'd be the odd man out."

She snarled, "You didn't defend me because you wanted to fit in with them?" she hissed, her voice dangerously quiet now.

He seemed to realize that he'd said the wrong thing, "No! No, love, of course not. You..." he broke off, this time it was he who turned away in rage, "You don't understand how it is to be a slytherin and not want to be one at the same time! They already give me hell because I'm best friends with your brother, but I ignore. But I don't fight it because they would make my life miserable."

"But you're one of the most popular boys in the school."

He sighed, and gave her a halfhearted smile, "Yes, but I have no power. Don't you understand? I'm popular because of my father, because of my wealth, because of my heritage. But that could so easily be changed. So many children of death eaters, vying for my place. I have the highest standing, but I'm not valuable. That could be changed so easily. And just like that I'd be the outcast, the one they made hate life, hate being alive, wish they'd never been born."

"They can do that?"

He smiled ruefully, "You're only powerful when you have the support of the people."

She sighed and leaned against him, "I know you would never say things like that. I...I know you couldn't have...have done more."

Scorpius frowned and ducked his head to look into her eyes, "Then why were you so angry?"

She looked down and fiddled with her robes. A few tears splashed down onto the black fabric, "I...I thought because of what they said, you might...be ashamed of me."

Without a words he gathered her in his arms, pressing her deeper and deeper into his embrace, kissing her hair, her forehead, her eyelids, her cheekbones, her lips. He stopped and bent his head down to look at her, "I could never be ashamed of you. How could you ever think that?" he smiled, "I...I thought you would be ashamed of **me**."

"Whyever would you think that?" she asked, amazed.

"Because I'm a bloodthirsty, slippery, ambitious slytherin, not a valiant, brave, trustworthy gryffindor."

She stretched up and pressed her lips hard against his. He responded enthusiastically, and wound his hands in her hair. She breathed in his heady scent, and held onto the front of his robes with trembling hands as if to anchor herself there. She breathed in heavily, "Scorpius, I will love you no matter what you are. It's who you are that matters."

He looked at her with wide-eyes, looking for once like a anxious young boy instead of a powerful and arrogant young man, "You...you love me?"

She was frightened too, scared that he wouldn't say it back. "Yes."

They sat silent for a moment.

"Do you love me?" she asked tentatively, hating that she had to ask this way, trying to ignore the begging tone in her voice.

Suddenly he was on top of her, kissing ever part of her he could reach, pressing his body against hers. She surrendered to his strong grasp, and bewildered, but pleased, kissed him back, moving her lips roughly against his. She felt lightheaded, but she didn't want to stop, she ran her hands through his hair, and he pulled her tight to him.

He broke away, trying to pull away from Lily, who was desperately pulling him back, "**Don't** stop, Scorpius."

He smiled and bent his head to softly kiss her lips, "Yes."

She frowned, trapped underneath his tall body, "Yes what?"

He laughed, "Yes, I love you!" he kissed her neck, her shoulders, "You have no idea how much."

She cradles his face in her hands, "Truly?"

He smiled and proceeded to kiss her more, "How could you doubt it?"

--

"He told you he loves you?" Lisa Macmillan asked incredulously, her eyes wide.

Lily grinned, blushing, "Yes. He really did."

"I can't believe it!" Lisa laughed, then stared at her seriously, "Wait. Did you say it back?"

Lily bit her lip self-consciously, blushing harder, "Well, yes."

Lisa screamed, "Oh my god! You're in love!"

Lily rolled her eyes. Lisa was a good friend, but the kind of airhead friend of hers. Lily had been friends with her for forever, and she was always with her, but sometimes she did kind of be annoying.

Lily laughed, "It's not that big of a deal, Lisa! We just...we really care about each other, and we told each other so."

Lisa waved a finger in front of her face, "Don't try that with me, Lily Potter, I know a big deal when I see one. Now tell me, now, Lily, or I swear I'll get nasty. How did it come up?"

She shrugged, "I dont know, we were talking about how we're so different from each other, and I told him I loved him no matter if he was a slytherin or a gryffindor-"

"Hold on!" Lisa held up a restraining hand.

Lily sighed and folded her arms, "What now?"

"You love him too?"

Lily looked down self-consciously, crossing and uncrossing her arms, "Well...yeah, Lis, I do, I really do."

Lisa let out a breath, "Wow. Scorpius Malfoy."

Lily laughed, "Yeah. Never would have guessed."

Lisa looked the other way, "You're so lucky."

Lily frowned, "What's wrong?"

Lisa shrugged,

**Okay I need new ideas so I'm going to go meditate! I know my writing has gotten boring so I'll imagine up some new drama while im chanting buddhist prayers...om mani pade om...so pleeeeeaaaaaaaaase read and review!!**

**-deathtodiscotexasliberalweirdo**


End file.
